I Love You
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Based on Forde's 50 sentence fanfic. 50 short drabbles like windows into the lives of Kyle and Forde's life together. You have no idea how much I love you...KylexForde.
1. Ch 1 Comfort

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter One: Comfort

This is the first drabble based on the author Forde's 50 sentence fic titled '50 things KylexForde.' I owe most of the credit to that author (sorry, I don't know your gender). Enjoy the first drabble based on the first sentence (obviously), titled Comfort.

* * *

Kyle slid into the tight sleeping bag in only his boxers. It wouldn't normally be so tightly packed, if not for the fact that another man already laid in it. Forde watched his green-haired lover as the cavalier got into their shared bedroll. Forde also slept in only his boxers, so the two knights' bare skin pressed together as Kyle slid in beside Forde, facing the blond.

Forde turned slightly red at the touch, as he always did, and turned so that his back was to Kyle. He shifted his legs and stretched his arms up out of the bedroll. He turned again so that he was facing Kyle, only to gasp as the taller man pulled the smaller one against him with one arm, the other wrapping around the blonde's form afterward.

"Neither of us will be able to sleep if you keep moving around." Kyle grumbled.

Anyone else wouldn't have heard the gentleness under the gruff tone. Forde smiled and snuggled against Kyle's chest.

"Remind me to fidget more often." He whispered.

Kyle sighed, trying to sound exasperated, but only managing to sound tired. Forde slipped an arm under Kyle's so that it was wrapped around the green-haired knight's back.

"Good night, Forde." Kyle said.

"Good night, Kyle. I love you." Forde whispered.

"I…love you too, Forde." Kyle replied, blushing slightly.

They fell asleep comfortably.


	2. Ch 2 Kiss

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Two: Kiss

Chapter two, with tons of credit given to Forde (author). Also, thanks to Forde, Herr Wozzeck, nekochan4life and skysgirlforever for your reviews. I don't know what I would do without you.

P.S. I changed this chapter up a bit from its original; sorry Forde.

* * *

It was like his world was being turned upside down. Kyle watched as one of the knights, having cornered Forde, pressed his lips against the blonde's, hands holding the knight's face completely still. The green-haired knight watched as they parted, Forde trying to pull away from the knight, only to have the man press their lips together once more. It was the blonde's first kiss. 

He didn't know how or when it happened. One second he was standing there watching the two kiss, the next he had surged forward and pulled the other knight away from Forde. The knight turned to Kyle, angry, only to have the green-haired man punch him squarely in the jaw. There was a loud crack and the man fell to the ground.

Kyle turned to Forde, who looked at him in shock.

"You okay?" He asked, slightly gruff.

Forde nodded, blushing slightly. Kyle nodded, turning and walking away.

"Wait, Kyle!"

The cavalier turned, and Forde rushed over to him. When the blonde reached him, he leaned up and pressed his lips gently against Kyle's. Kyle didn't pull away, sliding his eyes closed slowly and placing a hand gently on Forde's hip, Forde's hands not moving from his sides.

They parted, and Forde was blushing even more, Kyle also red.

"T-Thanks." Forde said nervously, turning and leaving.

Kyle watched the blonde go a smile slowly appearing on his red face.


	3. Ch 3 Soft

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Three: Soft

This is a rough chapter, and a little OOC. While it DID sound good as a sentence on Forde's fic, it was difficult for me to project it in a drabble. However, the next chapter WILL be better, so rest assured that I haven't lost all of my writing ability.

P.S. All due credit given to Forde (author).

* * *

Sword and lance crashed together, the sound echoing through the training area outside. The two combatants were Kyle and Forde, the two knights sparring; Kyle doing so out of obligation, Forde because General Seth had made him. The two cavaliers parted and then flew against each other again, their bodies pressing firmly together.

Forde blushed, however, as something touched his bottom gently. They parted once more before Kyle swung his lance, Forde dodging quickly. The blonde swung his sword but Kyle blocked it powerfully. Forde rushed at Kyle and their bodies pressed together again. This time, Kyle simply smiled slightly at Forde, who blushed at the thought of what Kyle had done.

They parted again, the spar continuing like this for quite some time. Finally, with both men sweating messes, the match ended. Kyle went over and got his container of water. Forde drank his as well, and when they both set their's down, Forde felt that hand gently on his butt before going up to his arm.

"I'm proud of you, Forde. You did really well today."

Forde blushed and smiled.

"Thanks."

Kyle took his hand and they walked back to the castle, carrying their water containers back with them.


	4. Ch 4 Pain

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Four: Pain

Yeah, this is the longest chapter yet, and rather depressing. The next chapter should be better (as in happier).

* * *

He rode as quickly as he could to the body that fell to the ground, blood shooting from the man's wound. Thoughts raced through the knight's head as he came closer and closer to the figure; the day that they had first kissed, when they had made love for the first time, and the summer that he had been painted into various landscapes by the other man. 

One memory stuck out the most, though; the night he had left his partner for a woman. The night that he had thought what they were doing was against the gods, and when he had left the painter for a mage woman. It was the worst mistake of his life.

He dismounted his horse, tears obscuring his vision as he ran to the fallen man. He came to the smaller knight and fell to his knees, hands shaking as he looked down at him in horror.

"I-It doesn't hurt." Forde gasped, looking up at Kyle from where his eyes had locked on the hole that spewed blood, coughing and splattering blood on the green-haired knight's face and breastplate.

"It was already there when you abandoned me." He finished.

Kyle fell over Forde, pulling the blond against his chest. He sobbed against smaller knight, rocking back and forth.

"H-Healer! We need a healer!" Kyle screamed, raising his head from Forde's shoulder.

"K-Kyle, it's fine; I'm ready." Forde whispered, coughing again and causing blood to hit Kyle's face.

"I'm not ready! I can't lose you, Forde. I can't!" He cried, sobbing against the painter's chest and pulling the blond close again.

"Forde, I'm so sorry; I never should have left you. There's no way that love like this can be wrong. Please, don't give up!" The green-haired man whimpered.

"It's fine, Kyle. I should have never pressured you into a relationship that you weren't comfortable with. It's my fault that you left." Forde whispered.

"No! I love you, Forde; nothing could ever change that! I'm so sorry for all the pain I put you through. Please, just allow me another chance! Isn't there a damn healer anywhere?" He cried.

"My only regret is that I drove you away, Kyle." Forde said, coughing again.

"No, Forde; that was my fault! Don't leave me!"

"Kyle, will you…kiss me?" Forde asked.

Kyle pulled back and pressed his lips tenderly against the blonde's, one of the painter's arms going weakly over the taller man's shoulders, his other hand reaching for Kyle's. The green-haired knight interwove their fingers as his beloved slowly slipped into death. He pulled away and looked into Forde's unseeing eyes.

"Forde! Forde, no! Not yet, dammit, not yet!" He screamed.

But it was too late. The pain had been overwhelming.


	5. Ch 5 Potatoes

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Five: Potatoes

As some of you know, my computer did a weird crash thingy over the weekend, so I just got to reply to some of your reviews; sorry. Anyway, I did get this chapter up, so enjoy.

P.S. All due credit to Forde for the 50 sentences.

* * *

Forde sighed as he peeled the potato with the sharp knife. The bruise under his eye pulsed in pain, and he looked over the room at the man that had caused it. Kyle sat peeling a potato just as Forde did, only with more interest. The green-haired knight had a bump on his head from where Forde had shoved him against the ground.

"Hey, Kyle; how many have you gotten done?" The blonde asked.

Kyle sighed, "It doesn't matter, Forde. You have to peel as many as you can before General Seth comes back."

"I was just wondering." Forde muttered, turning back to his potato.

"You know, this is your fault, Forde. If you had just been training like you should have, I wouldn't have gotten mad at you." Kyle said.

"Yeah, right. I was just sketching; it's not like I really need the training." Forde retorted.

"You can always improve, Forde. Isn't there anyone that you want to protect?" The stoic knight asked.

"Yeah…" Forde said, looking back down at his potato as he blushed.

"Well, you should be working to protect them." He finished.

"I think that they can take care of themselves." The blond replied.

"Well, the person that I'm trying to protect can't, so that's why I'm working so hard." Kyle said.

Forde heard the knight stand from the ground, but didn't look up. However, he saw armored legs standing in front of him. He looked up and saw that Kyle stood over him.

"Give me that." The green-haired knight said.

Forde handed him the potato. Kyle took his knife and began to peel the vegetable properly.

"I know that the person I'm trying to protect can't protect himself. He can't even peel a potato right."

Kyle handed the blond the potato, Forde speechless. The green-haired man's fingers lingered on the blonde's briefly, and then he sat down beside Forde, muttering something about how easy peeling a damn potato was.


	6. Ch 6 Rain

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Six: Rain

I'm sorry for the long wait; I was planning to update every other day, but American Idol kind of stopped that. However, I WILL be updating mostly every other day from now on, with another chapter hopefully up by tommorow night.

About this chapter; it's a bit rough, because I didn't really know how to do the setting, but I hope it's okay, though quite short.

* * *

Forde sighed as he walked along the dirt road with Kyle, feeling light drops of rain hitting his head. They had walked out to the lake just outside of Renais to get some water for the castle (which was in the midst of a draught), and here it was, raining at the worst time. It was ironic, but he didn't really care for irony at this point. All he cared about was getting back to the castle before it started pouring.

Of course, it started pouring within moments. Just as Forde began to feel his hair frizzing, however, the rain stopped hitting his head. He turned to see Kyle holding an umbrella over him, the green-haired knight slowly getting drenched from the powerful rain.

Kyle looked down slightly at the shorter knight, who smiled gratefully at him. His heart did a slight flip and he smiled slightly in return.

"Thanks, Kyle." Forde said.

They walked back to the castle, their fingers slowly entwining until they ended up holding hands all the way back. As long as he was with Kyle, Forde never had to worry about rain again.


	7. Ch 7 Chocolate

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Seven: Chocolate

Sorry for another long wait; I was waiting for Forde and skysgirlforever to review, but I guess their busy. Oh well. Anyway, sorry it's been a while; next chapter should be up by Wednesday or Thursday.

P.S. All due credit to Forde.

* * *

Forde opened his eyes slowly as the sun shined down through the open curtains of the bedroom. The blond sat up and stretched, the thick winter blankets falling around his waist. He looked to find that the man that usually slept beside him was gone. He stood, wrapping a blanket around his bare waist.

However, just as he was about to look in the bathroom, the door opened. He turned to see Kyle, garbed in a white shirt and brown pants, closing the door behind him.

"Where have you been?" Forde asked.

The green-haired knight shrugged.

"Just had to wrap something."

That night, as Kyle and Forde returned from dinner, Kyle walked in the room first.

"Wait here for a second." He said.

Forde waited, and a few moments later, Kyle opened the door.

"Okay."

Forde walked into the room and gasped. Five candles were set on different ledges so that the room was lighted very dimly. On their bed was a small lump. Forde turned to Kyle.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Kyle said.

Forde smiled and hurried over to the lump, ruining the mood as he torn it open quickly. However, he stilled as he saw the gift. It was a wonderfully crafted white chocolate bunny with green candy eyes that shimmered lightly.

Kyle walked over beside him, and Forde looked up at him from where he sat on their bed.

"I won't ever eat it." He whispered.

Kyle smiled, sitting on the bed. Forde slowly wrapped the gift back up and set it on their bedside table.

"Thank you." Forde said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the other man's.

They parted slowly and Forde leaned against him, Kyle pulling the man into his lap.

"I feel bad for not getting you anything. I completely forgot." Forde said.

Kyle shook his head.

"It's fine. This is a good enough gift for me."

They sat there for the night, Forde drifting to sleep in Kyle's arms. He never did eat that bunny.


	8. Ch 8 Happiness

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Eight: Happiness

Well, yet another chapter. This is quite a different take on Forde and Kyle's relationship, and I'm glad that Forde threw this into the mix. Hope you enjoy, though this chapter is quite sad.

P.S. All due credit to Forde.

* * *

Forde sat in a rocking chair on the porch of his small home. He had retired from knighthood five years ago, when he had turned forty-five. He had moved to the country with Kyle, where both men had lived together for four years. Then Kyle had gotten sick. The retired knight had died just one year ago, leaving his partner behind.

Now, as Forde rocked in the warm summer breeze, his heart couldn't be colder. He was frozen inside, his mind and body barely functioning as he went each day alone. But he had to try to feign happiness. Franz worried about him constantly, and, while the younger man was still a knight, he would come to visit Forde regularly.

Now was one of those times. Franz rode up on his horse, a smile gracing his face as he dismounted and walked up to the porch.

"Good afternoon, brother. How are you?" He asked.

Forde forced a smile.

"I'm good. How fares the general of Renais?"

Franz blushed.

"I'm not the general yet, Forde. Seth hasn't retired."

Forde shook his head.

"He was planning to retire six years ago. He'll be out soon."

"That was only because he was going to make Ky-" Franz stopped before the name escaped his lips.

Forde smiled wider at the thought of the green-haired man.

"He would have made a great general, Franz. Always saying how duty was the most important thing. Always saying that nothing else was more important. But he chose me over his duty. If only he had stayed at the castle, they would have been able to treat him faster. He might still be here."

Tears slid down Forde's face, the blonde, taking his head in his hands and sobbing.

"Forde…" Franz began.

The older man looked up at his sibling.

"I miss him so much, Franz."

The knight slowly got on his knees in front of the retired knight and pulled his brother into his arms, rocking back and forth. That was the only time Franz would ever see Forde cry.


	9. Ch 9 Telephone

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Nine: Telephone

This was one of my favorite chapters to write, so I hope you like it.

P.S. I added a bit of homophobia to the end, because I felt that it should be addressed. Oh, and all due credit to Forde.

* * *

Kyle sighed as he settled into his sheets at Frelia Castle, his window open. King Ephraim had sent him there for some paperwork and other such things, and he needed to spend the night there. His window was open wide and a very cold winter wind blew into the room, filling the small space. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," He said, sitting up and letting the sheets pool at his waist, revealing a bare, toned chest.

A maid walked in and blushed slightly at the knight.

"Sir Kyle, do you need anything?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No, but thank you."

She nodded, blushing even brighter as she curtsied.

"Oh, and if you could please close your window…" She asked.

"It will be just a moment," The green-haired knight said, reaching his hand out expectedly.

A messenger pigeon landed perfectly on his finger, and unwrapped the message that had been tied around its leg. The green-haired knight smiled and blushed slightly, clutching the paper with one hand and lowering it to his side.

"Is that from you lover?" The maid teased.

He nodded, "I sent the first note, actually."

"Wow; you two must be in love. Of course, I'm sure she is very dedicated to you; you're quite a catch."

"Yeah, we are. And yes, _he _is dedicated." Kyle replied.

The maid's smile faded, and a quite 'oh' issued from her lips.

"Um…have a good night, Sir Kyle." She muttered, turning and quickly leaving.

Kyle sighed and looked at the message again.

_I miss you; the bed isn't as warm as usual without you. I wish you were here to keep me warm. I'll see you tomorrow._

_I Love You,_

_Forde_

_PS: I have a little surprise for you when you get back_

Kyle set the note by the bedside table and closed the window. He laid back in bed and sighed. He slept well that night, knowing who he had to look forward to tomorrow.


	10. Ch 10 Ears

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Ten: Ears

Yet another chapter. I know I said that I would try to post a new chapter every other day, but I have just been too sick and tired to do anything. Anyway, hope you enjoy a shorter chapter then usual.

P.S. All due credit to Forde

* * *

Kyle sighed as the warm summer breeze danced through the air. He felt the light breathing of his partner against him, the blonde sitting in his lap. A large tree provided shade on the warm day, giving both men a perfect sense of comfort.

"How are the new recruits coming along?" Forde asked the taller man, lying his head gently on Kyle's shoulder.

"They're doing well. They're all pretty equal, except for a couple of really-"

Kyle gasped as Forde unexpectedly ran a finger lightly over the shell of his ear. The knight's ears were very sensitive, and Forde took advantage of this almost too often. Forde smiled and gently ran his finger over it again.

"F-Forde…stop…" Kyle tried to demand, but ended up whining as the blonde touched his ear again.

"You know that you like it, Kyle." Forde whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, I like it, it's just not appropriate to-" He stopped mid-sentence as Forde kissed his earlobe.

"Why is it not appropriate, Kyle? We're as close to being a married couple as two people can get. Just let yourself," He ran his finger gently over the outer shell once more, "Relax.

Kyle pulled Forde tighter against him and the blonde turned completely around. The green-haired knight captured his partner's lips with his own and they shared a gentle kiss. They parted and Forde leaned over, kissing the knight's ear for the last time, earning a shiver from him.

"I love you." He whispered.

Kyle held Forde close and smiled.

"I love you too."


	11. Ch 11 Name

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Eleven: Name

Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated; I've been VERY sick.

This chapter is short and horrible, so please skip it if you don't feel like reading it.

* * *

Kyle walked down the busy street, searching for a nice fruit stand. Forde loved oranges, so he had went out to get some for the other man. He found one and began to grab a couple a put them in a small basket that he had brought, the older male owner smiling at the knight as he took quite a few.

However, Kyle heard talking from a few stands down.

"Oh, I can't stand that blonde knight; he's so lazy."

"I know; he just sits around and draws all the time."

"He should be kicked out of the knights."

"Definitely."

Kyle clutched the basket tightly, trying to control his anger. He paid the man his money and walked down the street. He heard it all the time, and while Forde was used to it, he never would be.

'You don't deserve that.' He would say to the blonde.

'Let them talk; it doesn't mean anything.' Forde would reply.

But it meant something to Kyle. Of course, he had lost his temper one too many times with guys who talked about Forde, he thought as he walked away from the two guys that ran down the street, one with a black eye and the other with a sprained arm. He needed to learn how to control his temper.


	12. Ch 12 Sensual

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twelve: Sensual

Wow; I'm finally get back on schedule with this fic. Anyway, this is one of my favorite numbers, so I hope you enjoy!

P.S. All due credit to Forde.

* * *

Kyle walked up the stairs to his room tiredly. The meeting he had had with General Seth about the recent bandit attacks had run over. Way over. The green-haired knight slowly opened the door to the room that he shared slowly, and his heart did a flip when he saw what was in the room.

Candles lined the shelves, letting off both a sweet scent and a dim light. The smell of baked apple also filled the room; Kyle's favorite bath scent. However, what really made him happy was who he saw lying on the couch. Forde, sleeping peacefully, was curled up on the sofa in his robe, clutching a white towel tightly.

The green-haired knight quietly pulled off his pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers. The normally stoic man walked over to the couch and kneeled beside the blonde. He set a hand gently on Forde's shoulder, rubbing it lightly. The smaller man gasped and lifted up his head quickly, eyes slightly glazed over.

"K-Kyle, what are you…dammit, I fell asleep again."

Kyle smiled and shook his head.

"It's fine, Forde."

The blonde shook his head childishly, though.

"No, it's not. I always plan a special night, but then I always fall asleep!"

Kyle smiled even more at his partner's cute pout.

"Fine, how about you make it up to me by allowing me to share my bath with you?"

Forde blushed and nodded.

"That sounds good."

Kyle leaned in and scooped the blonde up in his arms, standing and walking into their bathroom. He hardly ever took a bath alone again.


	13. Ch 13 Death

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirteen: Death

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated; I got really busy. But I was also waiting to see if you guys were even still reading; I only got two reviews.

P.S. All due credit to Forde.

* * *

Forde opened his eyes warily, looking over at the beautiful red roses that set on his bedside table. He turned and looked at the mirror on the other side, catching a reflection of himself. His skin was so pale and thin, his eyes dilated. He felt his heart drop at the site. Why couldn't he just die?

The healer came in suddenly with a small medical kit. After taking Forde's temperature and checking his eyes and heart rate he put the tools up, sighing.

"You aren't showing any signs of recovery; I'm sorry, Forde."

The blonde sighed and looked at the white blanket that covered his weak body.

"The funeral is tomorrow, you know." The man said.

Forde nodded.

"Would you…like to attend? I can try to get you into it. He would have liked you to be there…"

Forde shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Just…"

He had to take a moment to catch his breath.

"I'll just go…" The healer said, standing.

"No, wait. Make sure that…they put a dandelion in the casket." Forde said.

"A dandelion…?"

Forde nodded.

"He…always said that they were his favorites because he was always reminded of my hair."

Tears were sliding down the retired knight's face by now, and the healer simply nodded, leaving. Forde looked once more into the mirror and sighed.

"This has to be worse then death. Kyle, I'll…join you soon."


	14. Ch 14 Sex

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Fourteen: Sex

This is the twentieth time (no joke) that I have tried to upload this chapter in the past three days; God must hate me. I did this pairing (it isn't set in Kyle or Forde's point of view) for RedGems; sorry if they're OOC.

P.S. All due credit to Forde

* * *

Seth settled down on the bed, sighing. Cormag walked out of the bathroom in a white robe, wiping his hair dry with a towel.

"Kyle skipped practice today." Seth said as Cormag threw the towel over in a pile of used ones.

"Great; you want to go down to the flower garden?" He asked.

Seth shook his head.

"Not yet; maybe they won't be so loud this time."

Cormag sat down beside Seth.

"Forde's the only one that's ever loud. He's just really loud, though."

Seth chuckled.

"Remember the time that you couldn't fall asleep because he was so loud?"

Cormag blushed.

"And so you decided to give them a dose of their own noise."

Seth smiled and pulled Cormag into his lap, the wyvern rider sighing and settling against the general.

"You know, before the war Kyle would always get so mad when anyone skipped practice, especially Forde. But now, he skips at least once a week."

"Does it bother you?" Cormag asked.

Seth shook his head.

"Not really. He doesn't need the practice like the others do. Neither one of them need it that badly."

Moans began to sound from the room next door. Cormag groaned and Seth chuckled.

"He's just so loud." The wyvern rider said.

"You're not much better." Seth said.

"I'm not that loud." Cormag said, turning red.

"Yes, you are." The Silver Knight replied.

"How about I prove you wrong?" Cormag proposed.

"I'd like that." Seth said, turning Cormag around and pressing their lips together, pulling the man's robe open.

The two fell back on the bed as the moans from the other room grew even louder.


	15. Ch 15 Touch

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Fifteen: Touch

This is almost too short to even be a drabble, but I couldn't think of a way to build any more material onto it. Enjoy.

P.S. All due credit to Forde.

* * *

Forde hurried down the hallway with a large stack of maps. Ephraim had ordered him to get the maps of northern Renais from Lute, who had been studying them. There had been many bandit attacks lately and he was stressed with taking care of the paperwork and such for them.

However, his heart jumped a bit as he saw Kyle appear in a doorway. Forde smiled and the green-haired knight, who smiled in return. The taller knight waited for Forde to rush past him, and then Forde felt a light touch slide along his hand and bare arm.

The quick 'I love you' that he also received was enough to get the blonde through the rest of the day before he saw his partner again that night.


	16. Ch 16 Weakness

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Sixteen: Weakness

This chapter is one of my least favorites; it was hard to write, because I didn't know how to set it. However, I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

"It is an extraordinary thing when love binds to people in this way." The priest said, looking out upon the crowd of people sitting in the church, all dressed in black. 

Tears welled up in the eyes of many as the single casket was placed before them.

"Very few times does love measure so powerfully that when one dies, the other dies as well. This is such an instance." He continued, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, "I must say that I cannot see how either one of their lives ended without joy. Mere moments after Sir Kyle died of a heart attack, Sir Forde died of the same. It was their wish to be buried in the same casket."

Franz and Lute stood and walked toward the single casket, tears streaming down the man's cheeks, the woman's lip quivering.

"Sir Forde's brother and Sir Kyle's best friend will now share a short speech about each of their loved one."

The rest of the funeral carried out as planned, and then the casket was taken to be buried. Seth and Cormag stood, walking into the lobby.

"They truly were bound together by the goddess." Seth said.

Cormag nodded, and the red-haired general took his hand.

"The same may happen to us one day, Cormag."

The wyvern rider nodded and looked over as the casket was carried out, and into the castle graveyard.


	17. Ch 17 Tears

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Seventeen: Tears

I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated; b/w church on Sundays and Wendsdays, American Idol, and all of thr stupid drama of high school, it's been hard to get here. However, I have another chapter ready to be posted tonight, so you can enjoy two updates in a day!

* * *

Forde looked into the window of the vibrant church. He felt tears sliding down his cheeks, and shivered as rain pelted him mercilessly.

"Forever." He whispered as the priest began reading the vows, "You said forever."

Kyle took Lute's lips in his, and Forde felt his heart rip.

"You promised!" He cried, pounding his fists against the door and falling to his knees.

He pressed his head against the wood, and closed his eyes. He stayed there until the end of the ceremony, before he made himself stand and stumble back to the castle.

"You promised me forever." He whispered before collapsing against the castle gates.

He passed out there, only to be found by Franz an hour later. He couldn't stop the tears all through the night.


	18. Ch 18 Speed

I Love You

I Love You  
By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Eighteen: Speed

I am SO SORRY for the uber long hiatus; school hasn't been treating me well, and I've been really busy. But, I do have a ton of new stuff written, so the faster you read, the sooner it will get posted!

P.S. All due credit to Forde

* * *

Kyle sighed as he opened the door to the armory and found Forde asleep there, sketchpad and charcoal in hand.

"Get up, Forde." Kyle said.

The blonde snorted and opened his eyes, sitting up quickly.

"Oh, Kyle." He said, turning to the taller knight.

"Hurry up, you idiot. Practice started an hour ago."

Forde jolted up and grabbed a sword, hurrying out of the room. Kyle shook his head at the retreating blonde. How did he get so fast?


	19. Ch 19 Wind

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Nineteen: Wind

All due credit to Forde

* * *

Forde sighed blissfully as the cool wind hit his body, throwing his hair about. He laid against Kyle's chest, the two males sitting under a large tree on the warm summer day. Kyle tightened his arms around Forde's smaller form, and Forde gasped a bit at the slight roughness.

"Sorry." Kyle said, loosening his grip.

Forde shrugged, and relaxed again against the other knight. However, just as the wind picked up again a few minutes later, Kyle's tightened grip returned.

"Kyle." Forde said.

Kyle loosened his arms again, and Forde turned in the other man's arms, looking up at him.

"Why do you keep doing that?" The blonde asked.

"What?" Kyle replied.

"Squeezing me so tight that I can't breath. I didn't think you were that romantically challenged."

Kyle turned red, and Forde smiled.

"So, why do you keep doing it?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Just tell me."  
Kyle sighed.

"I feel like…the wind is touching you. I don't know, it's weird. It just makes me feel like someone else is touching you besides me."

Forde chuckled, and Kyle turned his averted gaze back to the blonde.

"Even after knowing you so long, Kyle, I'm still learning things about you that I never thought I would."

The smaller man leaned up, and Kyle relaxed as their lips met. However, he couldn't help tightening his grip a little when the wind blew once more.


	20. Ch 20 Freedom

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty: Freedom

All due credit to Forde

* * *

It was the night that the army was spending after the long battle at Fort Rigwald. Everyone was exhausted, and missing the other members that had went with Erika instead. Kyle walked back to the tent that he shared with Forde. They had set it up a little further into the woods with several other tents, so it was a longer walk; however, Kyle enjoyed the sounds of nature.

The green-haired male walked into the enclosure, closing it behind him. Forde laid sprawled on the ground with only a thin blanket over his most private area, hands behind his head. Kyle blushed, and Forde looked up at him, smiling. The taller man's heart jumped, and Forde sat up, reaching for the knight's hand, pulling him down.

"Forde…" Kyle warned, dropping to his knees.

The blonde ignored him as their lips pressed together, the blonde's hands working at the other man's armor. Kyle grudgingly let himself fall into the blissfulness of Forde's kisses, and before he could regain self control, he was naked, pressed against Forde.

"We're knights, Forde, we don't have the freedom to do these things." Kyle said.

"We don't have to follow the rules all the time." Forde replied, and Kyle allowed himself to be pushed back, relieved that it was so hard with the blonde.


	21. Ch 21 Life

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-One: Life

All due credit to Forde

* * *

Forde sighed as he sat down next to Kyle on the couch. It was the holidays, and the blonde had decided to go with Kyle to his parents' house. Of course, Kyle's parents didn't know about their son's lover.

Kyle's father leaned forward with his hands elbows on his knees, both he and his wife sitting in the couch opposite of the two men.

"So, Kyle, have you met any women lately?" The man's father asked.

Kyle shook his head.

"No."

"Well, surely your wanting to get married; what is it that you want out of life? Yes, you're a knight, but surely you want more."

Forde braced himself for Kyle's reply; the other male had always made up excuses as to why he didn't have a woman or a family. However, just as Forde prepared himself, he felt Kyle's arm around his shoulders, and he was pulled against the taller man's side.

"I already have all that I want in this life." Kyle replied.


	22. Ch 22 Jealousy

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Two: Jealousy

All due credit to Forde

* * *

Kyle sat down at the long table next to Forde, plate in hand. It was breakfast, and everyone was eating happily. Forde smiled at his secret love, and Kyle smiled briefly back.

"So, how did training go yesterday?" Forde asked.

Kyle shrugged after a bite of potatoes.

"Good. Where were you?"

Forde shrugged.

"I fell asleep."

"Again." Kyle finished.

The blonde blushed a bit as he felt Kyle's leg against his, their shorts causing bare skin to touch. However, the green-haired male didn't move away. In fact, Forde felt Kyle's arm brush his. Kyle eyed him, and Forde blushed even more.

However, just as Forde could swear he felt Kyle's hand against his, a familiar voice sounded through the crowd.

"Kyle, I need you to help me carry some things to the storage room." Lute said, approaching their table.

Kyle nodded, standing and walking off with the mage.

Forde spent the rest of the morning and afternoon locked in his room, several angry tears spilling out.


	23. Ch 23 Hands

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Three: Hands

All due credit to Forde

* * *

Kyle settled against the grass of the small open area in the woods, Forde splashing around in the water, trying to catch a fish. It had been just a few days ago that the two males had admitted their feelings to one another, and this was like their first date, in a way.

Forde got out of the water and walked over to where Kyle laid. The blonde sat down beside the other knight, and there was an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. Kyle hesitantly reached out, placing his hand over one of Forde's, which had settled beside him.

Forde looked down at Kyle questioningly, and the green-haired knight gently placed his hand in the other male's. However, he was shocked to feel the softness of the blonde's hand. Forde sought approval from the other man, knowing what he was thinking. However, Kyle simply settled back against the grass, closing his eyes and pulling Forde's hand with his onto his stomach, the blonde lying down beside him.


	24. Ch 24 Taste

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Four: Taste

All due credit to Forde

* * *

Forde laid down beside Kyle in their bed, the moon high in the sky. The blonde had been bothered lately by the thought of what Kyle's lips had tasted like last time their lips had met; perfume. However, he tried to write it off as nothing. It wasn't working. Was the other man cheating on him?

Kyle turned to the blonde, and he leaned forward, their lips meeting. Forde didn't taste the perfume hardly at all; maybe he was just being paranoid.

"Goodnight, Forde." Kyle said, turning back over.

"I love you, Kyle." Forde whispered.

"Same here." Kyle replied distantly.

It was the first night since before he had been with Kyle that Forde had nightmares.


	25. Ch 25 Devotion

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Five: Devotion

All due credit to Forde

* * *

Forde sighed, sitting back into the large chair in his room. He toyed with the ring that rested on the necklace around his neck, the one that Kyle had given him so many nights ago. The blonde looked out the window of his bedroom, their bedroom, and thought of his green-haired lover. Kyle had volunteered to go on a mission to clear some bandits out of village, and would be gone for several days.

As Forde felt sleep overtake him, he thought of how Kyle's devotion would never be to him.


	26. Ch 26 Forever

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Six: Forever

Forde leaned against Kyle's chest, looking out their window to see the heavy snow falling outside.

"Kyle, do you think that we'll be together…forever?"

"Forever's a long time, you idiot." Kyle said, and Forde felt a slight twang of pain.

However, callused fingers gently ran through his unbound hair, playing with the golden strands.

"We'll go beyond that together." He said, and Forde smiled, curling up against his lover and closing his eyes. Forever was a long time.


	27. Ch 27 Blood

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Blood

Hey again! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update; I've had several chapters done, but haven't had time to post them. I hope you enjoy what I would call an uber-update.

P.S. All due credit to Forde

* * *

Forde moved up under the sheets slowly, bare skin brushing, pants and groans filling the still room. Kyle ran his hands from Forde's blonde hair to the male's hips. Sweat covered the sheets, causing them to stick to both men's skin.

Movements intensified, and Forde buried his head in Kyle's shoulder, calling out the other man's name. The blonde bit into his partner's shoulder as he felt himself fulfilled, both men crying out.

Forde collapsed on top of Kyle, and watched a thin trail of crimson blood dribble down the larger knight's shoulder. His stomach would have turned had they been on the battlefield, but that perfect shade of crimson beautiful to him.


	28. Ch 28 Sickness

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Sickness

Another chapter; sorry it's so short.

P.S. All due credit to Forde

* * *

Forde opened his eyes drearily, feeling pain pulsing through his head. The last thing he remembered was walking to dinner with Kyle; he must have passed out again. However, as he felt his eyes focus, he found that he was pressed against something. It took him a while before he was completely conscious, and then he smiled. He felt the firm, gentle arms around him, and nuzzled into Kyle's chest.

He was always there, even in Forde's sickness.


	29. Ch 29 Melody

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Melody

Well, here's another chapter; hope you enjoy!

P.S. All due credit to Forde

* * *

Kyle rolled over in bed for the countless time that night, grunting as he did so. It was late in the night, and for some reason he just couldn't go to sleep. The green-haired knight sighed and placed an arm on his partner's, Forde rolling over tiredly and looking through half-lidded eyes at the larger male.

"Forde, can we…" Kyle trailed off.

Forde sighed tiredly, but Kyle knew that he really didn't mind; he enjoyed it as much as his partner did. The green-haired male leaned forward and kissed the blonde, reaching down and sliding the boxers off of the smaller male's hips. Soon, the two males were moving against one another, gasps and then moans filling the small room.

Callused hands clasped desperately together as sweat dribbled down chests that were pressed firmly against the other. Finally, with a cry and tense of muscles, Forde fell against Kyle and it was done. Kyle laid down on the slightly damp sheets and wrapped them up in the blankets, Forde panting lightly in the larger man's arms.

As Kyle drifted slowly to sleep, he smiled at the thought of Forde's moans and how they sounded like a soft melody. He combed his fingers through the blonde's hair and fell asleep, thinking how that melody was only for his ears.


	30. Ch 30 Star

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirty: Star

All due credit to Forde

* * *

The temperature was cool in the bedroom, the two inhabitants lying together on the bed. Kyle pulled the sheets up over them, his back against the backboard of the bed. Forde laid against him, head on the taller man's chest.

Kyle wrapped his arms around Forde, and the blonde sighed. Both of them stared out at the night sky. After a long silence, Forde pointed to an especially bright star.

"That's my mother, shining down on us." He said.

Kyle smiled, holding Forde even tighter.

"Yes." He replied, and Forde snuggled closer to him.

"She always liked you when we would go over to my house when we were little." Forde said.

"Yeah…I'm sure she's very proud of how far you have come, Forde."

"I hope so…" Forde whispered, eyes not leaving the glimmering object.


	31. Ch 31 Home

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirty-One: Home

"Come on, Forde; we need to get to the top of the mountain by sunset." Kyle said, walking powerfully up the steep rocky slope.

Forde sighed, gripping his bag and walking tiredly after the other knight. Kyle had decided that their project for the summer would be to camp on the tallest peak in Renais, and naturally Forde had obeyed without a question.

Finally, they reached the top, the sun slowly dipping down. The two set up their tent and Forde collapsed inside, head falling on his unprepared bedroll. Kyle smiled, unrolling his own and sitting on top of it.

"Well, Forde, we made it." He said.

"Yeah…I'm just so tired, though; I could sleep all of tomorrow away." The blonde replied, rolling over to face Kyle.

"Well, enjoy the scenery while we're here; there isn't stuff like this back home."

"What do you mean, 'back home?'" Forde asked.

"Well, back at the castle; that's home, isn't it."

Forde shook his head.

"Nope; for me, I'm home right now."

"What are you talking about Forde? You don't live on the top of a mountain."

"Well, I was always told home is where the heart is, so…"

"So, what? You're heart's in this tent?" Kyle asked.

"No; my heart's with you, so I'm home as long as I'm with you. So basically, I'm a traveler."

Kyle blushed, and Forde reached out, the green-haired knight giving the smaller one his hand.

"I guess I'm a traveler, too." Kyle whispered, and Forde smiled.


	32. Ch 32 Confusion

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirty-Two: Confusion

This chapter was a little awkward; there wasn't really any fluff involved, but I still hope you like it.

P.S. All due credit to Forde

* * *

"You see, that's the reason why we have to charge into this battle." Kyle said, finishing a rather long-winded explanation.

Forde looked at him, flustered.

"I don't get it." The blonde said, regretting asking the other male for an explanation.

Kyle smirked.

"Just go with it." He said.

Forde nodded, both men drawing their weapons and charging forward. Kyle never felt more in command then when he was with Forde; it always helped his low self-esteem when he had to explain things to the blonde.


	33. Ch 33 Fear

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirty-Three: Fear

This chapter is set when the two were little, so I hope that it goes well, considering it's a bit different for me.

P.S. All due credit to Forde

* * *

The small boy stood completely still, shivering in the night. He had wondered away from the group as they were heading from the castle to their rooms, which required them to go through the outer grounds.

However, as the boy began to cry, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Forde, nothing's gonna hurt you." The taller boy said.

The blonde turned to the other male.

"Kyle…" He whispered.

"Let's go." Kyle said, taking Forde's hand and leading him toward the entrance of the bedroom wing.


	34. Ch 34 LightningThunder

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirty-Four: Lightning/Thunder

This is probably one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you enjoy it!

P.S. All due credit to Forde

* * *

"Kyle!" Forde cried, bolting upright in the bed as the dark room was briefly filled with light.

"Forde, it's okay." Kyle said, returning from their bathroom hurriedly.

Kyle climbed into bed, Forde snuggling up to him. The taller knight pulled the smaller one into his lap, and the blonde buried his head in the other's shoulder. Kyle watched as lightning pierced the sky powerfully, the loud clapping noise following after. With each sound, Forde twitched, gripping Kyle tighter.

Kyle pulled Forde's hands from his arms and weaved their fingers together gently, guiding the hands to his mouth and kissing them before letting the two pairs drift to his lap in between them, eyes still locked on the sky. Kyle watched the bolts going through the air, thinking about how alike they were to Forde and himself.

'It would be odd to have lightning without thunder…' He thought. Wasn't that a lot like the two of them? It would be weird having one without the other.


	35. Ch 35 Bonds

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirty-Five: Bonds

Wow, this chapter was extremely weird for me; I hope it's okay.

P.S. All due credit to Forde

* * *

Kyle held the ropes and blindfold in his hands, Forde sitting on the bed naked.

"Are you ready?" Kyle asked.

Forde nodded, blushing. The green-haired man walked forward, fastening the ropes and tying on the blindfold. Forde gasped as his new partner kissed him gently. Kyle removed his robe and got on the bed, moving Forde around to a comfortable position.

"Kyle…" Forde whispered, and the green-haired knight placed one more kiss on the blonde's lips before they made love.


	36. Ch 36 Market

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirty-Six: Market

Here begins another one of my uber-updates. Enjoy!

P.S. All due credit to Forde

* * *

"Come on, Forde!" Kyle said for the fifth time, hand on the doorknob.

"Kyle, why do we have to go? I mean, we have everything we need here. I hate going to the market!" Forde said, sitting on the bed, his hands gripping the sheets tightly.

"Just come on, Forde; it'll be fine. I just need some strawberries, and they don't have any here." Kyle said.

Forde sighed, and there was a long silence.

"Once, that's it. I'm not going again." The blonde finally replied, standing.

"Whatever, just come on." Kyle said, opening the door.

The two knights arrived at the busy marketplace within a few minutes, as it wasn't very far from the castle. Kyle looked over at Forde, who looked around the congested space quickly.

"What are you so afraid of?" Kyle asked.

"…Getting lost." Forde replied, looking down.

The green-haired knight reached over, taking the blonde's hand in his.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." He said.

Forde looked up and blushed, Kyle smiling. With that, they headed into the bustling crowd.


	37. Ch 37 Technology

I Love You

I Love You  
By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Technology

All due credit to Forde

* * *

Kyle sighed, leaning back against the large tree that stood on the highest of many rolling hills. He turned to Forde, who painted the scenery quietly, focused completely on his work.

"Have you heard about the little civil war going on in Rausten? Something about some new technology is having everyone going crazy." Forde said when he was done, setting the picture in his lap.

"Yeah, but whatever. I don't like all the new technology." Kyle replied, putting his hands behind his head.

"Why not?" Forde asked.

"Because, that means that the land will be harmed, and you'll have less scenery to paint." Kyle replied, bowing his head a bit.

"Oh…thanks, Kyle." Forde said.

"Well, it's not just for you. I enjoy watching you paint." Kyle said quietly, blushing.

Forde smiled, setting his completed project on the grass, leaning over and laying his head in the green-haired male's lap.

"You know, Kyle, you always seem to surprise me." Forde said.

Kyle simply turned even redder.


	38. Ch 38 Gift

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Gift

This is my FAVORITE chapter of the entire fanfic, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

P.S. All due credit to Forde

* * *

Kyle opened the door to the bedroom, the sun having set long ago. He had been in a meeting with General Seth for several hours, thinking about the lonely Forde staying back in his own room for so long. However, shock swept over him when he walked into the room.

Candles had been placed on tables all around the green-haired male's bed, softly illuminating the room. The sheets had been neatly organized, the pillows fluffed and set up nicely. Forde stood from where he sat in a chair near the door, clothed in a white robe. Kyle felt odd in his plain white tee-shirt and brown pants.

The blonde walked to the green-haired man, stopping right in front of him. He had let his hair down, which fell to his shoulders. To Kyle, he never looked more beautiful.

"What is all of this, Forde?" Kyle asked.

"I was just thinking; we've been together for a while, so I thought maybe you would want to take this a bit…further."

Forde was trying to look sexy (which he was pulling off well), but Kyle could see the fear of rejection that filled the smaller male's eyes.

"Forde, I…"

"It's fine, Kyle…we don't have to do this if you aren't ready." Forde said, looking down.

"No, it's not that at all, I'm just…I love you, Forde." Kyle finished softly, reaching out and grabbing the blonde's hand.

Forde looked up, and Kyle saw the fear slowly disappearing, his heart skipping at the thought of how he was the one causing the blonde to be happy.

"I just didn't want you to do this just because you feel like you should. I mean, I'm fine without this, Forde; we don't need sex to keep our relationship going. I want to do this when you want to. I want both of us to be ready."

Forde smiled, and Kyle was breathless.

"I'm ready, Kyle." He whispered.

Kyle pulled him forward, gently pressing their lips together. The blonde moved his hands to the hem of the larger male's shirt, pulling it over his head. His hands roamed over Kyle's hard, well-muscled chest, the other man reaching down to untie Forde's robe.

Kyle pushed the robe open and his hands drifted softly over the Forde's chest, the blonde pulling Kyle back with him to the bed through a small opening in the circle of candles. Kyle laid Forde gently on the mattress, their lips not parting as the larger male got on top of the smaller knight.

Forde shrugged out of his robe and worked at Kyle's pants.

"You know, we can never go back after this." Kyle said.

"Yeah, I know." Forde said, "I love you Kyle, and this is a gift that you can never lose."

"I'm giving you my virginity too, Forde." Kyle said as his pants were shoved off, "And I know that you will take care of it."

Forde smiled, and their lips were pressed together once more. Their hands moved together and their fingers slowly intertwined, Kyle's rough hands pressing against Forde's soft ones. They parted once more, and Kyle spoke.

"This is it." He said.

Forde nodded, and together they made love for the first time.


	39. Ch 39 Smile

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Smile

This is REALLY short, but I still like it. Enjoy!

P.S. All due credit to Forde

* * *

Forde hurried up out of the stream, his pants rolled up, a small dead fish in his hand.

"Look, Kyle; I actually caught something!" The blonde announced proudly.

Kyle turned to Forde, the larger male standing on the bank and preparing the fire as night began to creep in on the two camping knights.

"Here, I'll take it for you." Kyle said, the blonde reaching him.

Forde looked up at the green-haired knight as he took the small fish, his face briefly easing into a smile. The blonde grinned and Kyle looked at him in confusion, the smile fading.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Forde said, still smiling.


	40. Ch 40 Innocence

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Forty: Innocence

This is kind of a bad way to end an update, but I still hope this chapter turned out okay; it was a hard one to write.

P.S. All due credit to Forde

* * *

"We need to get the body out of there." The head officer said.

"We can't get the man away from the body." The soldier said, opening the closed door slowly.

Several other officers stood near the doorway, speaking quietly, their eyes on the two people on the bed; one alive, one dead. The head officer walked into the room, looking at the bed, the sheets covered in blood.

"What is that man doing?" The head officer asked the soldier, pointing to the living male that was shaking violently, clutching the dead body tightly.

"He won't leave, sir. Everytime we try to get him away, he starts screaming.

"It's my fault!" The man cried suddenly.

Several of the officers walked forward, grabbing the male.

"No! NO! Kyle! Let me GO!" The man roared, strength pulsing through him as he yanked away from the three officers tried to get him away.

He fell onto the dead body, gripping it and sobbing.

"Let's just leave him like this until morning. It's about four anyway, so it won't be much longer." The head officer said, "Have we caught the killer?"

"Yes, sir. It was another knight, like these two." One of the officers said.

"Good. See that he is executed." The head officer said, looking to the sobbing male in pity.

The officers and soldier left the room, closing the door. They could hear the sobs from down the hall.


	41. Ch 41 Completion

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Forty-One: Completion

Well, this is it; the last ten chapters. I have all them on the site, so it'll be a week and it's ALL OVER. Wow.

All due credit to Forde.

* * *

Forde gasped as the door to the room opened. He stood from the chair he had been sitting in by the window, and watched as Kyle walked in, sweat covering his brow. Both of their eyes lit up as they met one another's gaze, and Forde ran forward, Kyle seizing the blonde in his arms for the first time in two weeks.

"It felt so odd without you." Forde said, burying his head in Kyle's chest; the knight had left his armor downstairs in the armory.

"Same here." Kyle said, running his hands through Forde's hair, some of which had begun to turn grey.

Forde pulled back and the taller male bent down, taking the smaller's lips in his. They were once more complete.


	42. Ch 42 Clouds

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Forty-Two: Clouds

All due credit to Forde

* * *

Forde laid on Kyle's stomach, his hair sprawled out along the taller male's bare stomach. The two had just gone swimming, and now laid in their boxers, looking up at the clouds on the hot summer day.

"I always like the big fluffy clouds." Forde said, pointing to one in particular that looked like a person's head.

Kyle ran his hands through the long blonde locks, and Forde sighed at the therapeutic touch.

"I prefer the black rain clouds." He responded.

"Why? They're so…"

"Everytime it rains, I know that we'll be brought together." Kyle interrupted.

Forde blushed and reached up, grabbing Kyle's hand that was in his hair and intertwining their fingers. Forde decided soon after that he liked the black rain clouds too.


	43. Ch 43 Sky

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Forty-Three: Sky

This chapter was a bit odd, so I hope it turned out okay.

All due credit to Forde

* * *

"Forde? Forde!"

The blonde turned suddenly and found Kyle glaring at him. The two were sitting on their bed, Kyle discussing something important while Forde stared outside.

"Get your heads out of the clouds and stop staring at the sky! This is important!"  
Forde smiled.

"Sorry."

Kyle always got a cute little pouting face whenever he was trying to be mad. The green-haired knight sighed.

"Anyway…"

And Forde turned right back to the window.


	44. Ch 44 Heaven

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Forty-Four: Heaven

All due credit to Forde

* * *

Forde laid against Kyle in the pitch black of night, a single candle lighting the room on their nightstand. The two males laid propped up on their bed with pillows, both garbed in loose night shirts and their boxers. Forde sketched a picture of the small candle, passing the time.

"I really want to go to heaven, if only to be the first person to paint it right." Forde said.

"That's impossible, Forde. We're soldiers, and soldiers go to hell."

Kyle immediately regretted the comment as he felt Forde tense up against him. Then, the blonde spoke.

"But you'll be there, right?" He asked.

"Of course; I'm a soldier too."

He immediately felt the smaller male loosen up.

"Well, then I guess I'll leave that painting to someone else. I wouldn't want to paint it if I couldn't show it to you."

Kyle smiled, and he held Forde more tightly against him, the blonde continuing his sketch.


	45. Ch 45 Hell

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Forty-Five: Hell

All due credit to Forde

* * *

"Alright, you're dismissed." Seth said.

The soldiers all headed for the showers, Forde watching Kyle at the front of the group, no one passing the stoic knight. The blonde lagged at the end, exhausted. However, as he entered the shower room and stripped down, he saw Kyle getting into the small shower at the end, that one being the only one with a door.

Forde walked toward it, through the thick steam that had developed. He closed the door behind him, and walked into the warm spray, feeling Kyle pull him into a kiss.

Maybe hell wasn't so bad.


	46. Ch 46 Sun

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Forty-Six: Sun

All due credit to Forde

* * *

"Come on, Kyle!" Forde called, lying down on the soft grass in the sun.

Kyle sat under a large tree, the breeze growing cold in the shade.

"No, Forde; just come back over here." He replied.

"But it's so warm!" Forde said, rolling on the green land.

Kyle sighed.

"Forde, no."

"Kyle, please."

"No."

"Please!"

"Forde…"

"Please, Kyle!"

"Fine."

The knight got up and walked over to the blonde, lying down beside him.

"Doesn't this feel great?" Forde asked, looking over at the taller male.

"No." Kyle said groggily.

"Why not?"

"Because it feels like we've been defeated, and I won't ever allow that to happen, especially to you."

"Kyle, get your mind off of battle. The war's over." Forde said.

"Still…" Kyle said, not able to shake the feeling.


	47. Ch 47 Moon

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Forty-Seven: Moon

All due credit to Forde

* * *

Forde laid curled into the sheets, eyes avoiding the light that filled the otherwise dark room.

"Why do you hate the moon so much, Forde?" Frantz asked, sitting in a chair near the bed.

"Because _it _happened under that thing."

"Oh…" Frantz whispered, thinking of Kyle's death a year ago.

"Please, Frantz…I'll talk to you in the morning." Forde said, his voice shaky.

Frantz stood and left, wondering how Kyle could take a large piece of his brother with him.


	48. Ch 48 Waves

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Forty-Eight: Waves

All due credit to Forde

* * *

"Ready?" Kyle asked, a smile actually appearing on his face.

"Yeah." Forde said, making sure his pants were rolled up far enough.

The two jumped into the water, the waves crashing into their legs. Both knights smiled as they jumped around in the moderately shallow water, reminiscing on summers passed. Finally, they fell onto the dry sandy shore, laughing still.

Forde rolled onto Kyle and the larger male held the smaller against him, their laughter dying away.

Wow…" Forde said.

"Yeah." Kyle said, and Forde turned against the other male's chest so that he could kiss the green-haired knight.

The two males kissed on the beachside, waves lightly splashing their bare feet.


	49. Ch 49 Hair

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Forty-Nine: Hair

All due credit to Forde

* * *

Forde got out of the shower, walking over to the nightstand to get his hair tie. However, it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Kyle asked, sitting in a chair near the window.

Forde blushed and combed his hands through his hair, looking away and going into the bathroom for another one.

"Hey, Forde, you can have this one back! I was just kidding." Kyle said, standing.

Forde appeared in the doorway again and walked over, taking the object from the green-haired knight.

"Are you mad? Everytime the other knights take it, you just throw a fit." Kyle said.

"Well, they aren't you." Forde replied, combing his hands through his hair.

Kyle sighed, reaching forward and grasping Forde's shoulder.

"Here, let me get it."

He set the smaller male down on the first of the two beds in the room, sitting beside him. Forde sat completely still as Kyle ran his hands through the drying locks and slowly pulled it together, making a ponytail with his hand before using the hair tie to keep it in place. The green-haired knight let his hand trail to Forde's shoulder again, the other down the smaller male's arm to his hand.

Forde turned around and their lips gently pressed together, the two knights sharing their first kiss.


	50. Ch 50 Supernova

I Love You

I Love You

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Fifty: Supernova

THIS IS IT! The last chapter! Enjoy, and thanks for reading!

All due credit to Forde

* * *

Kyle and Forde laid in their bed, both finally breathing regularly after a long period of lovemaking. Kyle reached over, running his hands through Forde's sprawling blonde hair. Forde blushed even now, nearly ten years after they had been together, at the green-haired knight's simplest amount of affection.

Kyle smiled, and reached for the blonde's arm, pulling him toward his body. Forde rolled against Kyle, and the green-haired male held him protectively, thoughts filling his head.

_Forde, you are so much like a supernova,_ Kyle thought as his hands intertwined with Forde's, their hands resting on the mattress, _You're so beautiful, but one day you'll…die._

"What's wrong?" Forde asked.

"What?" Kyle replied, startled from his thoughts.

"Your hands tightened all of the sudden." The blonde explained.

"Oh, sorry." Kyle said, loosening his grip.

Forde turned in Kyle's grasp and curled into the male's side, Kyle moving his hands so that they were once more around the blonde. Right before Forde fell asleep, the blonde thought of how Kyle was a supernova; he was so beautiful, but one day he would-and with a deep sigh, Forde thought-die.


End file.
